hananfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanan Wikia
'''''Describe your country to a foreign friend. Tell her about the customs there and things she should do and places she should visit there.''''' '''Gaidaa Althobity''': Welcome to Saudi Arabia , ''''''I hope you enjoy your time here'''''' First, I will explain to you some rules we follow in Saudi Arabia, that will help you . 1. The special rules in saudi women '''must''' wear abaya'''s''' and aren't allowed to drive a car 2. The stores must close during praying time , so if you would like to go shopping you'de better go before or after this time . These are main rules , i wish you have a nice time '''.(Tell us more...What is special about your country?) ''' '''''Reem Majeed''''' 1- My country is the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia '''and it's''' located in Asia.2-It's very big country and '''Muslims around the world dream of getting visa for hajj or umrah in Makkah , Saudi Arabia.''' 3-There is '''are''' two holly mosques in Makkah and Medinah. 4-People in saudi arabia they help each other. 5-Government allowed student to study in t ere '''There are many governmental''' universities in saudi arabia.'''(give examples....)''' 6-student can work in government after finishing university. '''''Nouf althubyani''''' - Saudi Arabia is the home of Muslim'''s''' and they have''' the '''two most sacred '''cities''' of islam, Makkah and Madinah. - '''As for traditional clothing in Saudi Arabia''', saudi men wear a white cotton robe called thobe and women wear a black robe called an abaya. - When Muslims '''do''' prayers from anywhere around the world they '''must''' face to the holy mosque. - Every year we have two important '''occasions''' : Ramadan and Al-Hajj,during which millions of Muslims '''come to Makkah.''' - The most common food in Saudi Arabia is kabsa. - Only men '''are''' allowed to drive cars in Saudi Arabia . - Saudi Arabia is the world's second largest oil producer and '''one of the''' largest exporters. - '''Drinking alcohol is prohibited''' in Saudi Arabia. .'''''Shroug Alamoudi ''''' - one of the important rules in Saudi Arabia is that non-Muslims can’t enter Makkah. - Saudi Arabia follows the '''Hijri''' Islamic calendar. -The currency of kingdom is the Saudi Riyal. -I'''t consists of''' 13 main cities. -There are some cities that is '''are''' characterized by cold weather such as : Abha ,Al-taif ,Al-baha. -The most visited cities by Muslims is are Makkah and Medina, '''where they can visit''' Al-harm and the Prophet's Mosque. -There are '''famous''' Islamic '''sites''' in Medina such as : Al-baqeea , Ohud mountain. '''''Munira Hamed''''' 1- In Jeddah, you can go to do some shopping in very fantastic malls like , Red Sea Mall and Arab Mall. 2- When you feel hungry, there are many kinds of international restaurants like, Chinese , Japanese , Indian and American restaurants '''such as'''..... 3-There are a lot of big hypermarkets to where you can buy anything you need for example, Aldanube and Panda. 4-If the weather is nice you can go to the beautiful beach in Jeddah , kanz obhur ressort and al wadaah ressort. 5-The roads in the morning and afternoon are very crowded. 6-The Abraj Al-Bait Towers in Makkah is '''are''' the tallest tower'''s''' in Saudi Arabia, with a height of 601 metres (1,972 feet). 7-In Saudi Arabia mosques you must to keep your mobile phone silent . 8-If you want to learn , There are many perfect privacy '''private''' schools and universities like and '''D'''ohat al jazeera school and Effat university. '''''Dalia Adel ''''' -Saudi arabia is one of the best countries in you can visit for a number of reasons : - It is a safe country and the saudi people are very generous and kind - There are many touristic cities that you should go to ,such as cities in the south of Saudi arabia such as Abha , where there are alot of beautiful gardens and trees - There are also in saudi arabia two holy cities Makkah and madinah where more than 12 million of people come every year to perform Hajj and Umarah and visit the prophet Mohammed Mosqe , so in 2011 was the biggest expansion of the Masjed al -haram and prophet mosqe , which was during the reign of king abdullah -You can also visit Jeddah city , which overlooks the red sea and in which there are the longest fountain and flagpole in the world - In saudi Arabia, men wear thobes and women wear Abayas -Traditional food in saudi Arabia is Kabsah - if you visit saudi arabia ,there are many rules that you must follow ,for example women are not allowed to drive cars, also they must wear Abayas when they go out '''''Asalah Gashgari :''''' Kingdom is famous for it is abundance of historical events that have passed out. Since pre - Islamic times and through the emergence of Islam, and other important events such as the unification of the Kingdom by King Abdul Aziz Al saud , the founder of the Kingdom . The kingdom is the first in the world in terms of oil and production, also occupies the tenth position in natural gas production. '''''Tasneem Bajunaid''''' The weather in Saudi Arabia often is usually hot but the temperature can change a lot in just one day all of a sudden. So you should bring a jaket but you do not need any thick winter clothes. We have lots of very old,history historical buildings such as Madain Saleh in Al_Ula and Masmak palace in Riyadh you should see them. *You '''must''' visit Al_Haram in Makkah and Al_Madinah. I am sure you will feel '''comfortable and happy''' when you visit them. Saudi families usually make Arabic coffee and dates for their '''guests'''. I advise you to test '''(taste)'''it.You must try local food such as Kabsa. it is very delicious. Saudi Arabia has a lot of deserts.'''(examples?)''' one of activities in Saudi is sand drifting. It is frightening but interesting '''at the same time''' . you should try it. In saudi, specifically in Yanbu you should attend the flower festival. It takes place in spring every year so a lot of people love to attend the event to watch the biggest flower carpet in the world |registered]] in Guinness Record. '''''Feda`a Al-shaikh :''''' · Saudi Arabia constitute the bulk of the Arabian Peninsula . · The climate in Saudi Arabia is dry and hot throughout the year . · wheat, dates, tomatoes and watermelon are one of the most important agricultural crops in Saudi Arabia . · Saudi Arabia's wealth depends on oil and natural gas, and Saudi Arabia is the first in the world in oil production and reserves . · Riyal is the basic unit of currency of Saudi Arabia. And the US dollar is equivalent to 3.75 riyals. · Saudi Arabia used the Islamic Calendar, which depends on the migration of the Prophet Muhammad, peace be upon him from Mecca to Medina . · Saudi Arabia has the largest network of roads in the Middle East, including road and air and marine '''''Morooj saleh …''''' 1- When my foreign friend wants to visit me in my country , i should inform her about some important '''rules''' in my country that she should follow . for example ; She must wear a clothes named “ Abaya “ and cover her head . 2- Also , she '''is''' not allowed to drive a car , and for the man and women they are not allowed to drink '''alcohol''' . 3- As for the places in Saudi Arabia, there are a lot of beautiful places in the cities , like ; Riyadh there are some famous places I recommend you to visit '''like''' Al-Mamlakah and Al-Faysaliah towers . 4- also , I will advise '''her''' to visit Jeddah city in the west part in my country , it has a very nice beach , you can visit in there the '''beautiful''' aquarium '''there''' . 5- As for good manners in saudi arabia , we have good people who '''are''' always ready to help the poor and give money to charity . 6- we have good manners, but there are few of people have bad manners , for example ; sometimes when people sit in the park and eat , But after finishing eating, they leave their food behind and they do not clean '''up''' . 7- transport in Saudi Arabia is important because there is a lot of big cities are crowds so , there is '''are''' main roads and trains between cities to make the transport easy . '''''Ebtesam Magboul:''''' -Saudi Arabia is the largest oil exporter in the world. -Saudi Arabia has the two Holy mosques and come to them all muslims from different countries. -Saudi Arabia the largest Arab state in western Asia. -Saudi Arabia has many historical places , for example : Masmak Fort in Riyadh. -Saudi Arabia is known for its tranquility and safety . It has less crimes that most countries. -Saudi Arabia is an Islamic country. So , at time'''s''' of prayers all of shops and restaurants close. -Saudi children have many popular games , for example : shagha.'''(you can explain here how it is played briefly....)''' -Saudi Arabia has the largest flagpole in the world and it's located in Jeddah. '''''REEM AL_SULAMI''''' *Women aren't allowed to drive. *'''The''' capital '''of''' Saudi Arabia is Riyadh *Riyadh '''is''' the largest cities in the kingdom of Saudi Arabia *the founder of Saudi Arabia is King Abdul-Aziz *Saudi Arabia is the biggest oil-exporting in the world *In Makkah there is Makkah Clock Royal Tower B'''''aidaa Talal alharthy''''' 1-Saudi arabia is located in south west of the continent of asia,in the heart of the middle east 2-it's regarded as the greatest islamic country 3-its climate is generally hot dry '''in''' summer,cold dry winter and southern areas are characterized by low temperatures 4-the government in saudi apply the islamic rules 5-its the best land in the world 6-The capital city '''is''' '''R'''iyadh 7-charaterized by the arabian peninsula,is strategically located between three continents,the largest located in the northerm half of the planet home to many civilizations,the cradle of the messages of the heavenly ,has flourished within the borders of the kingdom of civilizations mentioned some of the quran such as the debtor as well as the civilization thamud ela and that their impact is still present even today in the region known as madain saleh 8-the most famous mountains in saudi arabia is are '''O'''hod in Maddinah,'''A'''lsraout and mountain '''A'''lnoor in Makkah. 9-saudi has got many natural resources such as petroleum,natural gas,iron ore,gold and copper '''''HANEEN MOHAMMED :''''' * Saudi Arabia is a big country and it has a lot of tourist'''ic''' cities as Jeddah . * Jeddah '''is''' called the '''bride''' of the '''Red''' sea and it has the highest fountain which is called King Fahed Fountain also it has the highest flag in city center . * the weather '''is''' usually is very hot and humid because it is look '''over''' out of the Red sea but in winter it has some air and rain * It has a lot of malls are sell global and heritage brands also it has international restaurant'''s''' . * Jeddah has a lot of tourist'''s''' because it is near Makkah and Al-Madinah . * there '''is''' '''are''' international schools '''which''' use modern technology . * There is are historic'''a'''l places and goverment always work '''holds''' festivals because the population and tourist'''s''' '''to''' know the history of '''Saudi Arabia''' . * If you come to saudi arabia you must wear abaya ,also you have to try the best meal in here ' kabsa ' . '''''Ashwag Abdullah''''' -The kingdom of Saudi Arabia is a desert country and its capital city is Al-riyadh. -The weather here in it is hot in summer and good '''cool''' in winter . -There are many places to visit :'''examples???''' * If you are '''M'''uslim , you can go to the holy mosques in Makkah and Medina . * Antiquities like Mdaen Saleh , it's really nice and old places . * The fountain in Jeddah beach ''',King Fahad Fountain''', is the tallest fountain in the world . * The Farasan Islands '''are''' located next to Jazan . '''''Roia Hamza''''' When we talk about the history of humanity . we can’t forget Madain Saleh ( Stone city ) in Ela in Saudi Arabia . It is the kinddom of belonging to kingdom Maen from the fifth century . Stone or Madain Saleh from archaeological sites which can be called the Open Museum . '''They form''' a large gathering of tombs carved to those tribes . Where we can see through human capacity , so if we decided to visit Saudi Arabia I think we should go '''for at least a couple''' of days to Ela it’s enough to that '''It's a spectacular''' place . '''''badeeah dakhakhni''''' In Saudi arabia you can see the tallest flagpole in jeddah , a length of more than 171 m . it is entered in the guinness world [[records]]. there are many fancy restaurants near the red sea in jeddah like : alwadaa restaurant , sail island restaurant , la cost restaurant foe seafood and green island . you should go to '''these''' restaurants they are so amazing place. the grandest '''mosques''' in saudi arabia are : Alharam '''Mosque''' in Makkah , (prophet Muhamad '''Mosque'''in almedina , Fatima alzhra '''Mosque''' in jeddah , Qeebaa '''Mosque''' in almedina and alrajhi '''Mosque''' in riyadh . in saudi arabia you can hear the prayer'''s''' five times a day , alhamdulillah. the most expensive hotel in saudi arabia such as : qasr alshrq in jeddah , alfaisaliah hotel in riyadh and oberoi hotel in almedina . you can visit this hotels . they are stately. you should follow the traffic laws because if you ''don't'' do it , the saher camera will '''make you pay for an'''y traffic violation. T'''''eef al-shehri''''' Saudi Arabia follows the Islamic calendar, it is a day when the Prophet Muhammad migrated from Macca to Medina. Saudi Arabia celebrates National Day on September 23. Official holidays in Saudi Arabia '''are''' the weekend: Friday and Saturday and Eid al-Fitr holiday , Eid al-Adha holiday,National day. In Saudi Arabia '''it is''' not allowed for women and men under the age of 18 to drive a car. Saudi Arabia is hot and dry '''in''' summers and mild '''in''' winters. Should women in Saudi Arabia '''must''' Wear the abaya. Saudi Arabia has the second-largest desert in the world, the Empty Quarter desert. '''''Rana ALmehmad'''''i: Saudi Arabia is an Islamic country Women in Saudi Arabia must wear abaya when they go out Non Muslims cannot enter to the holy mosques The weather is wonderful in winter and hot in summer Saudi Arabia has many places to visit like the Farasan Island; it's located next to Jazan Saud Arabia has many historical places like Masmak fort in Riyadh '''''Asrar Al-Attas'' ''' -Saudi Arabia is divided into several cities , and each city '''is famous for''' a certain food and dance for example : Kabsah , Marsa , Ardha -There are very beautiful beaches in Jeddah and Dammam -'''People in''' Saudi Arabia population are kind , joyful , '''and helpful''' -Men are wearing '''wear''' Thawb and Ghutra and women are wearing '''wear''' the Hijab(Abaya) -There are also historical places for example Masmak fort and Madain Saleh -the weather is varies in Saudi Arabia . In the southern region the weather is cold in winter and mild in summer , the western region is hot and humid -Saudi Arabia '''holds''' several Festivals such as :roses Festival in Taif , Aljanadriah Festival , historic Jeddah Festival -The currency is Saudi Riyal '''''Khadijah Mohammed''''' -The space of Saudi Arabia is 2,149,690 km^2 . -Saudi Arabia is the biggest country in the Arabian '''P'''eninsula . -AL.Riyadh is the largest city in Saudi Arabia and it is the capital of Saudi Arabia. -Janadriya festival is held every year in Saudi Arabia . -Saudi Arabia is the state of islam and safety. -If you want to come to Saudi Arabia , you must to visit the holy mosque "al haram" in Makkah because it is the purest part of the ground '''on earth''' and it has "al ka'abah" . al kabah is the "qiblah" destination '''which''' all Muslims '''face at prayers''' times . -In AL Madinah there is the prophet's mosque and there is the tomb of the prophet Mohammed peace be upon him and his friends Abu Baker and Omar . '''''Hadeel AL-Nufaie''''' - The capital city of saudi arabia is Riyadh . - We have tourist'''ic''' cities like Abha and Altaif that have many festivals for children and families like spring festival'''s''' . - There are some traditional places that make festivals for example : Aljenadriah in Riyadh . - There are many modern cities for Example '''like''' : Riyadh , Jeddah and others . - Women should wear an abaya'''s''' . - Women '''are''' not allowed to drive in saudi arabia . '''''Waad Jamal Alotaibi''''' 1-Saudi Arabia is''' the most''' important Islamic country 2-In Saudi Arabia the native language is Arabic 3-The official currency in Saudi Arabia is Saudi Riyal 4-As many people know Saudi Arabia, '''is''' the largest exporter of oil 5-If you visit Saudi Arabia you should go to the historical places that we have like Madain Saleh in Al-`Ula also in Tabuk you can visit Madain Shoaib and have fun there I would like to give you some information about my country to be useful when you come , firstly,Saudi Arabia is famous for the presence of '''the''' holy places like the grand mosque '''"AlHaram"''' in makkah and the prophet's mosque '''in Madinah'''. secondly, Saudi Arabia was united by king abd alaziz . moreover, the first kingdom to produce petroleum is Saudi Arabia . Saudi Arabia is located in asia and the capital of the Saudi Arabia is alriyadh. it has a lot of tourist'''ic''' cities,such as Jeddah aldammam taif and alriyadh. Jeddah '''is''' famous for the beach and it has the largest fountain in the world. alriyadh has alfaisaliah tower and many shopping mall'''s'''. at last, there are some rules you should know when you come, you must carry your passport and visa. moreover, you should convert your currency to '''Saudi''' riyals. in addition, in Saudi Arabia '''women''' '''cannot''' go out '''without''' abayas and '''they''' can not drive cars. Describe your topic Latest activity